Spira Leean
Spira Leean is a major playable character in Vidi series, and is arguably the main protagonist of some of the games. Appearance Spira appears in multiple forms over the course of the whole series timeline, most prominantly in her three main age states (young, mid-age and old). Young Spira When she first embarked on her "adventures" through the wilderness of her hometown, Spira was no more than nine years old, and would regularly run away for an hour or two at a time. As she grew and developed into a young woman, however, these adventures became more and more prolonged, eventually leading to her joining a martial arts school named "The Grand Path of The Ten Thousand Great Lands". Over time, she grew to find every aspect of the school utterly ridiculous, and decided to design her own fighting style (Dejivin) based on British boxing. Young Spira's weapon is merely her fists, which can be both hindrance and a massive advantage depending on who, or what, she is fighting. She wears a simple pilgrim's outfit with an outdated Prist hood, along with the first version of her custom Spiral Skirt. Spira In her middle age, Spira has grown out of her innocent personality and has adopted a more sinister, violent temperament, although she still shares some of the kindness her old self possessed. Despite the large time gap, she continues to wear her handmade Spiral Skirt, despite losing her custom cloak for an unestablished reason (most likely to repair and lengthen her Spiral Skirt due to her increase in height). Spira's weapon is a large-bladed, oversized sword that is intended for bludgioning rather than slicing. However, her experience and her customisations of the weapon have turned it into more of a maul or hammer in bladed form, smashing enemies into surfaces or other enemies. She had managed to aquire some slightly-worn Crusader armour at some point in the past, which she uses to hide her identity when needed, along with a Roman gladiator's upgraded manica that protects her right arm - this has earned her the nickname "Gladiatrix " among those who know of her existance but do not wish her any harm. Old Spira As time passed, Spira found less and less pleasure in adventuring, her body weaker and feebler than her past self. However, a lifetime's worth of skills can't simply go to waste, so the elderly Spira hasn't given up just yet: whilst her adventure-seeking may be over, there is still a chance that the adventure can come to her. Old Spira's weapon is a slender, elegant rapier, which she uses with skilful presicion and fluid movements. This elegance comes at a cost, however, as the ageing adventurer cannot put as much force into her attacks as she used to in her youthful days. She wears a mixture of her previous two age state's armour with some hints of regular civillian life, such as a cotton shirt. Move List / indicates two actions performed one after the other + indicates two actions performed at the same time = indicates two actions that can be substituted for each other Young Spira Forward: Punch Deals moderate damage to a single enemy, or pushes back shielded enemies. Forward (special): Uppercut Deals moderate damage to enemies with stun effect. Requires wind-up. Forward-Forward: Punch/jab Deals moderate damage to a single enemy, or pushes back shielded enemies. Followed by a jab, which deals minor damage to enemies, and has the ability to bypass small and medium-sized shield. Forward-∞: Punch/jap/∞punch combo Deals moderate damage to a single enemy, or pushes back shielded enemies. Followed by a jab, which deals minor damage to enemies, and has the ability to bypass small and medium-sized shield. Followed by repeated punches until the combo is stopped. Forward-Back: Punch/back dodge Deals moderate damage to a single enemy, or pushes back shielded enemies. Followed by a backwards dodge. Forward-Down: Punch/Superman Punch Deals moderate damage to a single enemy, or pushes back shielded enemies. Followed by a Superman Punch, which knocks over enemies and launches Spira over the enemy. Forward-Up: Punch/Shoulder Strike Deals moderate damage to a single enemy, or pushes back shielded enemies. Followed by a shoulder bash, which cancels out the enemy's attack. Requires a slight wind-down. Up: Air Roll Deals minor damage and cancels out enemy attacks. Spira jumps and rolls around in mid-air whilst crouched into a ball, kicking out slightly with her left. Up-Down: Axe Kick Deals low damage, but smashes enemies into the ground, causing moderate stun. Requires wind-up.